La Lumière du Coeur
by Lightning974
Summary: Hilaris, jeune fille de quinze ans, voit sa vie chamboulée lorsque des hommes tentent de l'enlever. Tentative échouée grâce à l'aide inattendue d'une inconnue. Que lui voulait ces hommes et que lui réserve l'avenir à présent incertain ? EN COURS DE REECRITURE...
1. Prologue

_Voici ma première fanfiction. L'histoire se déroule dans l'univers de Final Fantasy._

_Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Square Enix, excepté Hilaris que j'ai créé._

_C'est une sorte de UA (Univers Alternatif), puisque j'ai pris la liberté de mélanger un peu les différents mondes de Final Fantasy, même si ils n'y sont pas tous présents._

_Les Pensées des Personnages sont en italiques, les paroles en gras._

_L'histoire est du POV (Point de Vue) d'Hilaris, sauf précision._

_Les personnages ont peut-être un risque d'OOC, mais j'essaierai de garder le plus possible leurs véritables caractères intacts.  
_

_C'est très gamin et naïf, et je m'excuse si cela vous gène. Sur ce, Bonne Lecture_.

* * *

**La Lumière du cœur**

Prologue

**A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas encore… ce que le destin me réservait… Je ne me doutais absolument pas que la destinée du monde, de mon monde, était sur le point de se mettre en marche. Et que le combat que j'allais mener déciderai de son avenir…**

Tout commença lors d'un jour comme les autres, alors que je m'affairai à mes travaux quotidiens dans cette ville nommée Luca. Un tournoi de Blitzball avait justement lieu ce jour-là et la ville était en effervescence et bondée de fans venus voir la grande star montante ce jeu, le jeune et séduisant Tidus. Mais moi, tout cela ne m'intéressait guère. Mon travail passant avant toute chose, je ne faisais que jeter un œil peu attentif aux écrans parsemés dans cette ville. Oui, cela ne m'intéressait pas, enfin c'est-ce que je m'évertuais à me faire croire parce que mon rêve c'était de devenir une grande joueuse plus tard. Malheureusement, ce rêve avait pris fin avant même de commencer. En grandissant, je m'étais rendu compte que certaines choses resteront à jamais du domaine des rêves et qu'elles ne peuvent être réalisées. Oui, c'est la dure vérité de cette réalité. Alors, pour rester bien éveillée, je m'acharnais à bien faire le travail que l'on me donnait. Je faisais toutes sortes de petits boulots et ce matin-là je vendais des produits spécialement créaient pour le match. Il y avait une grosse foule, mais parmi elle, une personne attira mon attention.

Elle était vraiment très belle et élégante avec ses yeux bleus vert pâles et sa chevelure d'un rose clair, sa silhouette fine et sa taille moyenne, en effet, elle faisait un bon mètre soixante-et-onze. Vu son accoutrement, je me disais qu'elle appartenait à la Garde Civile cependant cette jeune femme portait une variation de l'uniforme de la Garde. Il était composé d'un manteau sans manche blanc sur un haut à col roulé marron avec une épaulière verte métallique à gauche. Les rayures jaunes sur cette épaulière symbolisaient son rang de Sergent. Elle portait également une cape rouge attachée à son uniforme près de l'omoplate gauche, une manche longue noire à son bras gauche, des gants sans doigts en cuir bleu, des bottes en cuir montant jusqu'à ses genoux, une mini-jupe brune surmonté d'un short noir. On pouvait aussi voir que son arme se trouvait derrière elle, dans un boitier noir pendant à sa ceinture ainsi qu'une sorte de sacoche rouge attaché à sa jambe gauche et également à sa ceinture. En outre, elle possédait aussi un collier avec un pendentif en forme d'éclair, deux bandes noirs autour de son biceps droit et un piercing en argent au nombril. Elle était donc particulièrement classe de mon point de vue. La soldate ne semblait cependant pas en service.

**« Puis-je vous aider, Madame ? »**

La jeune femme ne me répondit pas de suite, mais lorsqu'elle prit la parole, elle ne dit que très bas quelques mots…

**« Ton destin va bientôt être chamboulé. **

**- Je vous demande pardon ? » **répondis-je légèrement étonnée.

Cependant, elle partit sans donner suite à notre conversation. Ne comprenant pas le sens de ses paroles et n'étant pas superstitieuse, je n'en fis pas plus attention. Mis à part ce petit « incident », ma journée fut monotone à en pleurer et comme je m'y attendais les Besaid Aurochs dont fait partie Tidus gagnèrent la rencontre très facilement. Je rentrais donc chez moi, le soleil commençait à se coucher et la mer n'en demeurait que plus belle malgré cela sur le chemin de retour je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à cette soldate du matin. Je m'interrogeais sur ce qu'elle avait voulu dire lorsqu'elle parlait de chamboulement dans mon destin… Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions, je devais vite rentrer parce que je savais qu'à Rabanastre, capitale du Royaume de Dalmasca, un estomac ambulant attendait impatiemment le retour de sa cuisinière.

**« Je suis rentrée, Vaan. **

**- Ah, te voilà enfin Hilaris, tu es en retard ! J'en pouvais plus d'attendre, j'ai faim ! ! Dépêche toi de me faire mon dîner ! »**

Cet énergumène et estomac sur patte se trouvait être mon grand-frère, âgé de 17 ans, des cheveux blonds foncés et des yeux gris, une peau bronzée comme beaucoup de Dalmascans, un petit mètre soixante-dix et incapable de se débrouiller tout seul. Mais je ne pouvais pas nier qu'il s'était toujours bien occupé de moi.

**« Tu aurais pu te préparer de quoi manger tout seul, tu sais ! Rappelle-moi lequel d'entre nous est le plus âgé, Vaan ! **

**- Non, j'ai pas envie ! Pourquoi cuisiner moi-même alors que tu es si talentueuse ?**

**- … J'abandonne, attends un peu, je ferai le plus vite possible. »**

Tout en préparant le repas, je me demandais ce que j'allais faire demain et je repensais aux mots de cette jeune femme, je voulais comprendre, savoir ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Mais les réponses à mes questions n'allaient pas tarder à apparaître. Et alors que j'apportais le repas à mon frère, une personne frappa à notre porte.

**« Une minute s'il vous plaît. Que puis-je pour vous ? »**

A la porte se tenait un homme brun, très grand, vêtu d'un habit de Brigadier Général du Sanctum, l'organe gouvernemental de notre monde et accompagné de quelques soldats de la PSICOM.

**« Bonsoir, pardon de vous déranger, mais êtes-vous Hilaris ?**

**- Oui, c'est exact. » **lui dis-je poliment.

Mais à ma réponse, le comportement de l'homme brun se tenant en face de moi changea subitement.

**« Nous vous avons enfin trouvée ! Si vous êtes sage, nous laisserons la vie à votre frère. Dans le cas contraire, je ne peux vous garantir qu'il sera sauf. Emmenez-la !**

**- Pardon ? ! Qu'est-ce…**

**- Hilaris ! Mais que faites-vous ? » **demanda mon frère.

Obéissant à l'ordre qu'ils avaient reçu, les soldats essayèrent de m'emmener, mon frère s'interposa, mais ils l'assommèrent. J'essayai tant bien que mal de me débattre, je leur demandais des explications, mais rien à faire, ils ne disaient aucun mot. Pourquoi ces soldats voulaient-ils m'emmener ? J'étais pourtant une habitante très respectable et sans ennui, alors je ne comprenais pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me séparent de ma seule famille et presque arrivés au vaisseau qui devait m'emmener, j'hurlai le nom de mon frère qui gisait inconscient, je devais savoir s'il allait bien.

**« Vaan, réponds-moi ! Vaan ! ! »**

Et soudain, la jeune femme que j'avais rencontré le matin apparut telle la foudre et sans que j'eusse le temps de comprendre d'où elle venait, elle s'adressa au chef de l'armée.

**« Je ne te laisserai pas l'emmener Cid ! »**

En quelques instants, elle se débarrassa de tous les PSICOM qui s'attaquaient à mon frère et vint ensuite attaquer celui qu'elle appelait Cid. J'étais impressionnée par la force dont elle faisait preuve et sans grande difficulté, elle parvint à vaincre le chef, Cid.

**« Tu diras bien à ton maître que je ferai tout pour l'empêcher d'arriver à ses fins. Maintenant tu vas être bien sage et dire à tes hommes de relâcher cette jeune fille. C'est clair ? »**

Il l'obéit sans tarder, cependant avant de s'en aller, il dit à la soldate :

**« Tu ne t'en tireras pas ainsi Lightning, tu as remporté cette bataille ce soir, mais nous reviendrons la chercher et cette fois tu ne pourras pas nous en empêcher ! »**

Lightning, voici donc le nom de cette jeune femme qui venait de nous sauver mon frère et moi ? Mais l'heure n'était pas aux questions. A peine étais-je libérer que j'avais aussitôt rejoint mon frère.

**« Vaan, est-ce que ça va ? Vaan ?**

**- Ne t'en fais pas, il a seulement perdu connaissance.**

**- Vous êtes la femme de Luca ! Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Pourquoi ces hommes voulaient-ils m'enlever ? Est-ce… est-ce en rapport avec ce que vous m'avez dit ce matin ? »**

Mais comme seule réponse à mes multiples interrogations, elle me répondit très sérieusement.

**« Je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer pour l'instant, mais si tu veux découvrir ce que ces hommes te voulaient, tu devras me suivre avec ton frère. Et choisir si tu laisseras le destin ou alors ta propre volonté décider de ton avenir, mais aussi celui de ton frère. »**

A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas encore… ce que le destin me réservait. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que la rencontre faite ce matin-là, allait à ce point changer ma petite vie tranquille et monotone…

* * *

_Fin du Prologue._

_Laissez-moi vos avis._


	2. Chapter 1

_Voici le premier chapitre. L'histoire se déroule dans l'univers de Final Fantasy._

_Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Square Enix, excepté Hilaris que j'ai créé._

_C'est une sorte de UA (Univers Alternatif), puisque j'ai pris la liberté de mélanger un peu les différents mondes de Final Fantasy, même si ils n'y sont pas tous présents._

_Les Pensées des Personnages sont en italiques, les paroles en gras._

_L'histoire est du POV (Point de Vue) d'Hilaris, sauf précision._

_Les personnages ont peut-être un risque d'OOC, mais j'essaierai de garder le plus possible leurs véritables caractères intacts.  
_

_C'est très gamin et naïf, et je m'excuse si cela vous gène. Sur ce, Bonne Lecture_.

* * *

_Merci à Vargas Famiglia pour sa review._**  
**

* * *

**La Lumière du cœur**

Chapitre 1

**«****Et choisir si tu laisseras le destin ou alors ta propre volont****é**** d****é****cider de ton avenir, mais aussi celui de ton fr****è****re.****»**

**Ces mots r****é****sonnaient en moi****…**** De mon choix d****é****pendrait notre avenir ****à**** mon fr****è****re et moi. J****'é****tais loin de m****'****imaginer qu****'****en r****é****alit****é**** il ne s****'****agissait pas seulement de notre avenir****…**

Cette jeune femme avait réussi à mettre en fuite les soldats. Après m'avoir dit ces mots, elle m'aida à emmener mon frère dans la maison pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Je pensais qu'elle se présenterait, mais elle ne dit pas un mot et moi je n'osais même pas lui parler. Je réfléchissais à ce qu'elle m'avait dit et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ces hommes avaient voulu m'enlever. Je voulais que Vaan se réveille vite, lui il saurait quoi faire, c'était ce que je me disais à ce moment-là. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à parler à cette femme, Vaan se réveilla.

**« Vaan, est-ce que ça va ?****» **lui demandais-je quelque peu inquiète.

Il me répondit qu'il allait bien et que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter et il se tourna vers la belle soldate.

**«****Merci de l****'****avoir secourue, Lightning.**

**- Je t****'****en prie, tu as fait appel ****à**** nous pour ****ç****a non ?**

**- C****'****est vrai.****»**

J'étais surprise, Vaan semblait la connaître, pourtant elle ne venait pas de Rabanastre et cela j'en étais certaine, mais alors comment se connaissaient-ils ? Et sans me prêter aucune attention, ils continuèrent leur discussion. Après quelques minutes Vaan s'adressa à moi :

**«****Hilaris, nous devons imm****é****diatement quitter Rabanastre.**

**- Pardon ? Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu n****'****es pas en s****é****curit****é**** ici. Nous devons partir avec Lightning****»**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, il voulait que je suive une femme que je ne connaissais pas parce qu'il le voulait. Même si elle m'avait sauvé, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devais partir avec elle. Un peu sur les nerfs, je répondis à mon frère :

**«****Tu voudrais que je suive une femme que je ne connais m****ê****me pas parce que tu me le dis. Tu ne manques pas de toupet Vaan. Si tu commen****ç****ais par me la pr****é****senter d****'****abord.**

**- Euh****…**** eh bien si tu veux, en fait****…****»**

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase quand cette femme prit le soin de se présenter d'elle-même

**«****Je ne suis pas vraiment polie, pardonne-moi. Comme tu as pu l****'****entendre, mon nom est Lightning et je fais partie de la Garde Civile de Bodhum. Ton fr****è****re et moi faisons partie de la m****ê****me guilde et il a fait appel ****à**** nous parce qu****'****il sentait qu****'****un danger ****é****tait proche. **

**- Alors, vous faites partie de cette guilde que mon fr****è****re fr****é****quente en dehors de la ville. A Lucas, vous me surveilliez si je comprends bien ?**

**- C****'****est exact. Tu as bien vu que ces hommes te voulaient du mal. Il ne faut pas rester ici. Nous devons rejoindre notre guilde, l****à****-bas tu seras en s****é****curit****é****.****»**

Je commençais à comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix, mais lui faire confiance sans la connaître, c'était beaucoup me demander. Je voyais que Vaan était insistant, c'est pourquoi je n'avais pas insisté et que je me décidais à les suivre.

**«****Je veux bien vous suivre, mais ****à**** une seule condition que vous me donniez plus d****'****informations concernant cette affaire. Je veux aussi vous pr****é****ciser que je ne viens que parce que Vaan insiste et non pas pour ce que vous m****'****avez dit.**

**- Je comprends, tu te m****é****fies encore de moi, ****à**** ce que je vois. Mais ce n****'****est pas grave, j****'****esp****è****re que tu m****'****accorderas ta confiance quand tu seras pr****ê****te.****»**

Lightning, quelle femme étrange pensais-je, mais elle dégageait beaucoup de tendresse sous ses airs durs. Une tendresse similaire à celle de mon frère.

Vaan et Lightning avaient décidé que l'on partirait tôt le lendemain. Lightning m'expliqua qu'avant toute chose nous devions rejoindre l'Oerba pour y retrouver des membres de la guilde qu'elle avait contactés un peu plus tôt. Elle me donna l'itinéraire que l'on suivrait pour s'y rendre. En regardant cet itinéraire, je ne pouvais que m'arrêter sur notre première destination.

**«****Nous****…**** allons traverser le d****é****sert ouest de Dalmasca ?**

**- Oui, c****'****est le chemin le plus court, car nous ne pouvons pas emprunter la voie des airs sous peine de se faire rep****é****rer.**

**- Qui y a-t-il, Hilaris ?****»**

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à mon frère, je ne voulais pas lui dire que cet endroit m'effrayait, non pas pour les monstres qui y rodent, mais parce que ce désert me rappelait certaines choses.

**«****Tu sais Vaan, il y a pleins de monstres dans cette contr****é****e et je ne me d****é****brouille pas si bien avec une arme.**

**- Tu t****'****inqui****è****tes pour ****ç****a ? Tu oublies que Lightning et moi, nous sommes des professionnels dans ce domaine. Alors, ne t****'****inqui****è****tes pas, on te prot****é****gera.**

**- Oui, il ne faut pas t****'****en faire pour ****ç****a. Et je suis s****û****re que tu te d****é****brouilles bien ****à**** l****'é****p****é****e. C****'****est Vaan qui nous l****'****a dit ****à**** la guilde****…**

**- Oui, vous avez raison, je ne devrais pas m****'****inqui****é****ter pour les monstres.****»**

Je ne pouvais pas leur dire la véritable raison de mon inquiétude. Je redoutais l'éveil de certains démons enfouis au fond de moi, mais je devais me montrer courageuse pour Vaan aussi. Après toutes ces explications, nous sommes allés nous reposer. Seule dans mon lit, je réfléchissais incapable de m'endormir. La vie réserve beaucoup de surprise, c'était ce à quoi je pensais. Cette rencontre était-elle due au destin ou à notre volonté ? Toutes ces questions hantaient mon esprit et m'empêchaient de dormir, cette nuit fut l'une de plus longue et pénible de ma vie. Le jour de notre départ arriva, à mon réveil, Lightning était déjà prête et étonnamment Vaan l'était aussi. Tout était déjà préparé, il ne manquait plus que moi. Je m'étais donc préparée et après cela nous avions quitté la maison. En la regardant un sentiment étrange me traversa. Je ne reviendrais plus jamais ici, voilà ce que j'en traduis. Et tous les trois ensembles, nous nous étions mis en marche vers notre première épreuve, le Désert Ouest de Dalmasca. Et arrivés à ces frontières, bien que je fasse tout pour me retenir, des perles coulèrent sur mes joues. Et même si j'essayais de le cacher, Lightning le remarqua et comme pour m'encourager, elle caressa gentiment mes longs cheveux noirs et sur son visage se dessina un petit sourire. Elle me dit au creux de l'oreille que tout irait bien, qu'elle me protégerait quoi que cela lui en coûte. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi ma protection était si importante. Mais à son doux geste, mes larmes cessèrent de couler. Je me sentais fin prête à traverser ce désert, car j'avais le pressentiment que beaucoup de réponses à mes questions se trouvaient dans cette guilde. Et c'est ainsi que commença notre voyage.

Vaan, Lightning et moi avancions prudemment, mais rapidement dans ce désert en éliminant les quelques petits monstres que nous rencontrions. Même si je savais plus ou moins me battre, je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire avec ces deux-là. Ils étaient bien trop rapide. Mais alors que nous continuions notre route, j'eus une drôle de sensation. Une tempête allait faire rage, je pouvais parfaitement le ressentir.

**«****Vaan, Lightning, une temp****ê****te va bient****ô****t avoir lieu. Il faut que l****'****on se d****é****p****ê****che de sortir d****'****ici avant. **

**- Les monstres les plus forts ne sortent que durant ce moment et si on se retrouve sur leurs chemins, on pourrait ****ê****tre en difficult****é****, m****ê****me si Lightning est avec nous.****»**

Un peu étonnée, Lightning demanda :

**«****Comment sais-tu qu****'****une temp****ê****te va faire rage, Hilaris ?**

**- Je ne sais pas vraiment, j****'****ai toujours eu cette capacit****é**** depuis mon enfance. Mais ****ç****a c****'****est un peu amplifi****é**** depuis ****quelque temps. Quoi qu****'****il en soit nous devons faire vite.****»**

J'avais bien vu que Lightning était légèrement inquiète, mais avec son petit sourire habituel, elle nous dit de nous remettre en route. Malgré nos efforts, nous n'avons pas pu éviter la tempête et même si s'arrêter aurait été plus sage, Lightning voulait traverser le désert le plus vite possible. J'étais moi aussi de son avis, je ne voulais pas rester ici. J'avais tellement peur de croiser à nouveau son chemin. La tempête ne cessait pas de s'amplifier et au grand dam de Lightning, nous étions obligés de nous arrêter. Vaan repéra une grotte et nous y étions entrés. Nous n'aurions pas dû. A peine avais-je mis un pied dans cet endroit que je l'avais de suite reconnu.

**«****Vaan, nous devrions partir d****'****ici. Nous ne devons pas rester ici. **

**- Pourquoi ? On est bien ici. **

**- Non, on n****'****est pas bien ici. S****'****il te pla****î****t Vaan, partons, je ne veux pas rester ici.**

**- Hilaris, pourquoi tiens-tu tellement ****à**** partir ?****»**

Je savais que mes démons allaient ressortir, c'est pourquoi je ne tenais pas à traverser cet endroit.

**«****On risque de le rencontrer, si on s****'****attarde ici. Je ne veux pas avoir ****à**** le rencontrer****…**** pas encore.****Sinon ****ç****a se passera comme la derni****è****re fois.**

**- Quelle fois ?****»**demanda Lightning.

Et lorsque j'allais lui répondre, un gros rugissement fit trembler la grotte. Ce que je craignais le plus, allait à nouveau se produire. Il fallait fuir et vite.

**«****Il faut que l****'****on s****'****en aille, m****ê****me si vous ****ê****tes fort tous les deux, si on reste vous allez-y laisser la vie ! D****é****p****ê****chez-vous !****»**

Cependant, il était trop tard, ce monstre nous avait déjà trouvé. Lorsque je l'aperçus, tous ses horribles souvenirs que je voulais tant oublier, refirent surface en un instant et me paralysèrent. Je voyais Lightning me parler, mais je ne comprenais pas un mot. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, ce monstre tuerait-il encore les personnes proches de moi ? Cette question tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Je regardais Lightning et Vaan se défendre contre cette bête, celui que l'on nomme le Roi des Béhémots. Non, ils ne se défendaient pas, ils me protégeaient et moi j'étais incapable de bouger, je pleurais en silence en revoyant toutes les horreurs de mon passé. Cette bête avait… elle avait froidement tué ma mère qui tentait de me protéger.

**«****Vaan****…**** Vaan****…**** Lightning****…**** il faut****…**** il faut****…**

**- Hilaris, reprends-toi !**

**- Vaan a raison, tu vas mourir si tu ne fais rien !****»**

En me disant cela, ils n'avaient pas pu esquiver l'attaque du Béhémot et avaient tous deux perdus connaissance. Il se rapprochait de Vaan pour en finir avec sa cible. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire ?

**«****Arr****ê****te****…**** Arr****ê****te****…**** Ne me prend****…**** ne me prend pas encore quelqu****'****un ! Ne me le prend pas !****»**

Et en hurlant, une sorte de lumière m'enveloppa et alla attaquer la créature. Le Béhémot ne se releva pas et moi je perdis connaissance. Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé à ce moment. Je m'étais réveillée le lendemain, Vaan et Lightning veillaient sur moi. En voyant qu'ils allaient bien tous les deux, j'étais vraiment heureuse.

**«****Je suis contente que vous n****'****ayez rien tous les deux. Mais o****ù**** est le B****é****h****é****mot ?**

**- Il est l****à****.****»**me répondit Vaan.

Il gisait mort sur le sol de cette grotte. Comment était-il mort, je n'en savais rien.

**«****Lequel de vous l****'****a vaincu ?**

**- Mais, Hilaris c****'****est toi qui****…**** Tu ne te rappelles pas ?****»** dit étonnement Lightning.

Me rappeler ? Mais de quoi, la dernière chose dont je me souvenais, c'était son approche de Vaan. Lightning voyant mon air questionneur, elle dit simplement.

**«****Quoi qu****'****il en soit, ****la tempête**** est finie et tu es r****é****veill****é****e, on va pouvoir partir maintenant. Mais avant, pourrais-tu nous expliquer pourquoi tu ****é****tais aussi terroris****é****e lorsque tu as vu ce monstre ?****»**

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à cette question. Mais je devais le leur dire. Alors, je lui répondis :

**«**** Il y a environ sept ans, notre m****è****re, quelques amis et moi avions travers****é**** ce d****é****sert pour rentrer ****à**** Rabanastre. Une temp****ê****te faisait rage et nous avions d****û**** nous abriter, il se trouve que c****'é****tait dans cette m****ê****me grotte. Mais ne savions ****pas qu****'****une terrible b****ê****te y vivait et lorsqu****'****elle nous a trouv****é****, elle a tu****é**** tout le monde l****'****un apr****è****s l****'****autre. Ma m****è****re et moi avions r****é****ussi ****à**** nous enfuir, mais elle nous a suivi et alors que l****'****on ****é****tait quasiment arriv****é****à**** la sortie du d****é****sert, elle s****'****est sacrifi****é****e pour que je puisse m****'****enfuir. J****'****ai regard****é**** toutes ces personnes se faire tuer pour me prot****é****ger. J****'****ai regard****é**** Maman mourir et je n****'****ai rien pu faire. C****'****est pour ****ç****a que je m****'é****tais jur****é****e de ne jamais revenir ici, mais je n****'****ai pas tenu ma parole.****»**

En entendant cette histoire Vaan me prit dans ses bras et il murmura :

**«****Je suis d****é****sol****é****, alors que tu voulais que l****'****on s****'****en aille, je ne t****'****ai pas ****é****cout****é****e. Alors que je savais****…****»**

J'étais un peu surprise de son geste mais j'étais heureuse, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas prise dans ses bras.

**«****Ca n****'****a plus d****'****importance, vous ****ê****tes vivant tous les deux et c****'****est tout ce qui compte. On devrait se remettre en route.**

**- Tu as tout ****à**** fait raison Hilaris.****»**acquiesça Lightning.

Et nous étions remis en route. Après quelques heures de marche, on aperçut enfin notre prochaine destination, la ville d'Alexandrie. Nous étions tous les trois heureux d'être enfin sortis de ce satané désert. Et nous nous rapprochions gaiement de cette ville princière. Avant d'y entrer, j'avais eu l'impression que quelqu'un nous observait. Je m'étais souvenue avoir ressenti la même chose pendant la traversée du désert. J'étais loin de penser que cette « impression » me causerait tant d'ennuis.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 1._

_Laissez moi vos avis._

_A bientôt pour la suite._


	3. Chapter 2

_Voici le second chapitre. L'histoire se déroule dans l'univers de Final Fantasy._

_Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Square Enix, excepté Hilaris que j'ai créé._

_C'est une sorte de UA (Univers Alternatif), puisque j'ai pris la liberté de mélanger un peu les différents mondes de Final Fantasy, même si ils n'y sont pas tous présents._

_Les Pensées des Personnages sont en italiques, les paroles en gras._

_L'histoire est du POV (Point de Vue) d'Hilaris, sauf précision._

_Les personnages ont peut-être un risque d'OOC, mais j'essaierai de garder le plus possible leurs véritables caractères intacts.  
_

_C'est très gamin et naïf, et je m'excuse si cela vous gène. Sur ce, Bonne Lecture_.

* * *

_Merci à Vargas Famiglia pour sa review._**  
**

* * *

**La Lumière du cœur**

Chapitre 2

**«****Avant d****'****y entrer, j****'****avais eu l****'****impression que quelqu****'****un nous observait.****»**** En suivant Lightning, je pensais que toutes mes interrogations auraient trouv****é**** leurs r****é****ponses et qu****'****ensuite tout serait termin****é****. Comment une personne ayant toujours eu une vie monotone pouvait se douter que son quotidien puisse ****ê****tre autant boulevers****é**** par une ****«****impression****»****.**

Après avoir réglé quelques formalités, Lightning, Vaan et moi avions pu entrer dans Alexandrie. La ville était en effervescence, car aujourd'hui se célébrait le dix-septième anniversaire de la princesse Grenat. Lightning voulait demander une audience à la reine dans le but d'avoir un moyen de transport rapide, mais avec cette fête, elle disait que l'on aurait du mal à la rencontrer. En continuant d'avancer elle nous dit :

**«****Avant de demander une audience, je propose que nous trouvions quelques vivres pour le voyage. Il me semble qu****'****il y ait une ****é****choppe pas loin d****'****ici. **

**- On ne risque pas de se faire rep****é****rer en marchant ****à**** d****é****couvert en ville ?****»** lui demandais-je.

Elle m'expliqua qu'Alexandrie était un royaume neutre et que de ce fait nous ne devrions normalement croiser aucun PSICOM ou autre personne du Sanctum. Sur ces mots nous continuions notre chemin vers cette échoppe et à cause de la foule, la trouver fût plutôt difficile. Après avoir acheté ce dont nous avions besoin, nous nous étions dirigés vers le palais dans l'espoir de rencontrer la reine. En entrant dans ce palais, un homme nous accosta :

**«****Bienvenue au palais d****'****Alexandrie, je suis le majordome de la reine Branet, que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

**- Nous souhaiterions rencontrer la reine, nous faisons partie de la guilde de Bevelle.****» **lui répondis Lightning.

Le majordome nous demanda de patienter dans une salle plus loin le temps qu'il aille voir la souveraine. La salle dans laquelle nous nous trouvions était très grande, aussi grande que notre maison à Rabanastre. De belles tapisseries d'une couleur parme recouvraient les murs et un salon simple mais beau trônait au centre de la pièce reposant sur un énorme tapis blanc. Deux énormes fenêtres en arc brisé permettaient d'éclairer la pièce. On pouvait observer les magnifiques jardins par ces vitres. Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps d'approfondir mon observation, car une jeune fille de l'âge de Vaan apparue comme par magie devant moi. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns foncés tirés en une queue de cheval basse, de jolis yeux marrons et une peau claire. Elle portait une combinaison orange sans manches sur un haut à longues manches blanc ainsi que des gants en cuir rouges et des bottines rouges également, un collier ras le cou noir et un grand cristal suspendu à un pendentif et une chaîne en argent .

**«****Mais****…****»**

Elle mit d'autorité une main devant ma bouche tuant ma réplique dans l'œuf.

**«****Chut, s'il vous plaît, ne faites pas de bruit,****» **me murmura-t-elle.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, cette jeune fille m'entraîna avec elle hors de la pièce, aux nez et aux barbes inexistantes de Lightning et Vaan. Je la suivis tranquillement hors du château en me posant beaucoup de questions. A peine avions-nous mis un pied hors du hall d'entrée que je la questionnais.

**«****Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, mais est-il dans vos habitudes de kidnapper les gens ? Et puis, qui ****ê****tes-vous ?****»**

A ces questions, elle stoppa net sa marche et me regarda un instant avec ce que je pensais être de la curiosité.

**«****Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?****»**dit-elle avec étonnement. Etonnement que je ressentis aussi à sa question.

**«****Pourquoi vous reconna****î****tre-je ? On se conna****î****t ?**

**- Vous n****'ê****tes pas d****'****Alexandrie n****'****est-ce pas ?****»**

Je lui répondis en hochant négativement de la tête et en continuant notre marche, elle s'exclama :

**« C'est donc pour ça, dans ce cas je peux me présenter, je m'appelle Grenat Di Alexandros.**

**- Vous êtes la princesse ? ! Mais enfin pourquoi êtes-vous partie du château ? !**

**- S****'****il vous pla****î****t, ne pr****é****venez pas les gardes, je ne veux plus rester l****à****-bas****…****»**

Je la regardai quelques secondes avec suspicion, expression que je perdis très vite en voyant sa sincérité.

**«****Tr****è****s bien, je ne pr****é****viendrai pas les gardes, mais peut-****ê****tre pourriez-vous m****'****expliquez le pourquoi de votre fugue, princesse.**

**- Merci beaucoup de ne pas les avertir, euh****…**

**- Oh pardonnez mon impolitesse, je m****'****appelle Hilaris Valentine.**

**- Hilaris, on peut peut-****ê****tre se tutoyer vu que nous sommes ****à**** peu pr****è****s du m****ê****me ****â****ge. Et trouver un endroit plus calme pour que je t****'****explique pourquoi je suis partie.**

**- Si tu veux, Grenat.****»**

Et sur ces dernières paroles nous partîmes à la recherche d'une place plus tranquille. C'était près d'un grand parc qu'elle commença à m'expliquer pourquoi elle avait fugué. Elle me dit qu'elle était partie à cause de la trop grande pression que lui infligeait sa mère de part sa position de princesse héritière, le manque d'attention dont elle était victime, d'après elle sa mère ne l'aimait pas pour elle-même. Grenat m'expliqua aussi que son plus grand souhait serait de voyager mais qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas le droit de quitter le château.

**«****Alors, pendant que le majordome discutait avec elle et profitant de l****'****inattention des gardes ****à**** cause de la f****ê****te, je suis pass****é****e par un passage secret et c****'****est comme ****ç****a que je suis tomb****é****e sur toi.****»**

Il me fallut quelques instants pour assimiler tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit et je ne pus que compatir à son sort.

**«****Donc, en gros tu nous fais une crise d****'****adolescence !**

**- Euh****…**** eh bien, on peut dire ****ç****a****…**** Mais je dirais plut****ô****t une crise d****'****ind****é****pendance.****»**

A ces sages paroles, Grenat et moi éclatâmes de rire. Après ce petit moment d'hilarité, je me souvins que Lightning et Vaan se trouvaient toujours au palais et qu'à l'heure actuelle, ils devaient s'inquiéter de mon absence. Je m'exclamai en me relevant subitement :

**«****Mince, j****'****ai compl****è****tement oubli****é**** Vaan et Lightning ! Ils doivent s****'****inqui****é****ter ! Mon fr****è****re va faire une crise d****'****angoisse !**

**- Oh, alors tu****…**** tu devrais y retourner, ils doivent te chercher****…****»**

Cette phrase fût dite avec tellement de tristesse que je ne pus me résoudre à la laisser seule ici et avec un sourire que je voulais rassurant, je lui répondis :

**«**** Dis, Grenat et si tu venais avec nous ?**

**- Je te demande pardon ?**

**- Tu rêves de voyager non ? C'est ce que nous faisons avec ma bande, enfin en fait pour l'instant on se dirige vers l'Oerba, mais tu pourrais nous accompagner !**

**- Je ne sais pas si tes amis me laisseront venir. **

**- Je suis s****û****re qu****'****ils accepteront, tu pourrais peut-****ê****tre m****ê****me t****'****inscrire dans leur guilde. Tu sais te servir d****'****une arme ?**

**- Bien s****û****r, c****'****est un enseignement obligatoire dans la royaut****é****.**

**- Voil****à**** qui est r****é****gl****é****. Je vais retourner au ch****â****teau et toi tu n****'****auras qu****'à**** m****'****attendre ici. J****'****esp****è****re qu****'****ils n****'****ont pas encore d****é****couvert ta disparition.**

**- Avec l****'****effervescence qu****'****il y a je ne pense pas qu****'****ils l****'****aient d****é****j****à**** remarquer.****»**

En acquiesçant, je me précipitai donc là où j'avais laissé mes camarades plus tôt. Cependant, en arrivant près du palais, j'avais une fois de plus ressenti la même impression qu'en entrant en ville. Un peu inquiète, je pressai le pas. En entrant dans le château, je restai sans voix. Une armée de soldats de la PSICOM se battaient avec les gardes princiers et tandis que je restais immobile à l'entrée, j'aperçus l'homme qui avait tenté de m'enlever, Cid.

**«****Tiens, tiens, comme on se retrouve Princesse. Quel plaisir.****»**ria-t-il en s'adressant à moi.

**«****Plaisir non partag****é****, Cid !**

**- Quel regard ! J****'****ai l****'****impression que vous souhaitez me tuer sur place.**

**- Vous tuez sûrement pas, mais vous clouez le bec, oui !****» **lui crachai-je avec mépris.

A ma réplique son sourire, faux bien entendu, se fana pour laisser place à une expression de colère.

**«****Il me semble que vous ne soyez pas vraiment en mesure de gagner jeune fille. Alors, soyez raisonnable et si vous venez avec nous de votre plein gr****é****, aucun mal ne vous sera fait.**

**- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous suivre comme vos gentils toutous. R****ê****vez toujours !**

**- Bien je n****'****ai donc pas le choix, attrapez-la, mais ne la blessez pas, suis-je clair ? !**

**- Oui, monsieur !****»** répondirent les toutous de Cid.

En les regardant s'avancer je me mis en position combat, je n'allais sans doute pas me laisser faire sans m'opposer à eux, bien que je sache que je n'avais pas beaucoup de chance de gagner. Sans plus attendre un soldat m'attaqua de front, mais je pus l'esquiver assez facilement. Apparemment ils avaient décidé de m'attaquer un par un, sans doute pour s'attirer plus de mérite, mais j'étais plus rapide qu'eux, ils ne pouvaient donc pas m'avoir ainsi. Chose que sembla remarquer Cid, puisqu'il cria :

**«**** Bandes d****'****incapables, vous ne voyez pas qu****'****elle est plus rapide que vous ! Attaquez-la tous ensemble !****»**

_Mince__…_pensai-je alors que les soldats s'approchèrent de moi comme un seul homme. Il n'y avait malheureusement aucune échappatoire et résignée, je restai immobile alors qu'ils s'élancèrent dans le but de me capturer. Cependant à cet instant, une barrière de protection m'entoura et Lightning, Vaan et à ma grande surprise Grenat, apparurent devant moi.

**«****Grenat, mais qu****'****est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**- J****'****ai rencontr****é**** tes amis alors qu****'****ils te cherchaient. Je crois qu****'****on arrive ****à**** temps !**

**- Je crois en effet.****» **lui souriais-je.

Je reportai mon regard vers Vaan qui… eh bien me regardait avec colère. Lightning elle se contentait d'un léger froncement de sourcil. _Vaan va me passer un sacr__é__ savon si on s__'__en sort__…_me dis-je un peu craintive.

**«****Alors, Cid, tous ces hommes contre une seule jeune fille, ta l****â****chet****é**** est incroyable !**

**- Garde tes commentaires pour toi, Lightning. Avec ses capacit****é****s, on ne sait jamais. Tu te souviens de l****'****incident du d****é****sert ?**

**- ****…****»**

Je fus intriguée par la dernière réplique de Cid, de quel incident parlait-il ? Dans mes pensées, je me rappelai l'impression que j'avais eu quelquefois dans le désert et deux fois dans cette ville et je le questionnai :

**«**** C****'****est vous qui nous avez suivi lorsque nous ****é****tions dans le d****é****sert ?**

**- Qui sait ?****» **répondis-t-il mystérieusement.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Lightning fonça directement vers lui avec colère. J'eus l'impression que la belle soldate lui en voulait personnellement. C'est la sensation qu'elle me donna lorsque je la regardais se battre contre lui. Vaan, Grenat et moi nous battions contre la PSICOM, à trois contre dix, avec de la chance on pouvait gagner. Malheureusement, la chance ne semblait pas être de notre côté puisqu'on avait du mal à les faire reculer et je commençai à m'inquiéter de plus en plus pour nous. Enfin pas pour Vaan parce qu'il s'en sortait bien, mais surtout pour ma nouvelle amie. Ma peur s'intensifia lorsque je vis un de ces hommes l'attaquer par derrière.

**«****Grenat, attention derri****è****re-toi !****» **criai-je avec peur.

Je remarquai bien qu'elle n'aurait pas eu le temps d'éviter. Très effrayée, je hurlai :

**«****Non ! Grenat ! ! !****»**

Les hommes qui nous entouraient, furent tous éjectés loin de nous par une force inconnue qui les avait en même temps, tous assommés. Sans savoir pourquoi je m'étais écroulée par manque de force. Vaan, Grenat, Lightning et Cid me dévisagèrent comme si j'étais la source de cette force. Après quelques secondes de flottement Lightning reprit sa bataille et mon frère et mon amie accoururent à mes côtés.

**«****Hilaris, tout va bien ?****» **s'exclamèrent ils à l'unisson.

Trop fatiguée, je ne pus que hocher timidement la tête. Peu après, le combat opposant notre soldate à Cid prit fin avec une égalité des deux côtés.

**«****C'est un match nul pour cette fois. Je vous laisse partir, mais sois sûre que je reviendrais encore Lightning et la chance ne sera pas toujours de ton coté.**

**- C'est-ce que nous verrons. Jamais je ne te laisserai gagner aussi facilement.****» **affirma Lightning.

Sans plus de cérémonie il partit accompagné des soldats qui avaient entre temps repris connaissance. Lightning nous rejoignit et arrivée près de nous, me regarda avec inquiétude.

**«****Tu peux marcher Hilaris ?**

**- Je****…**** pense oui****…**

**- On devrait l****'****amener dans une auberge pour****…****»**

Grenat fut interrompu par les bruits de pas que faisait la garde du palais.

**«****On devrait se dépêcher, il vaut mieux qu'ils ne nous trouvent pas ici. » **reprit elle.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et pour aller plus vite Vaan me porta. Une fois arrivés à destination ce que je craignais, arriva.

**«****Hilaris, mais tu es inconsciente ou quoi ? Tu sais que tu es recherchée et tu trouves le moyen de partir sans nous prévenir ? Si on était pas arrivés à temps, ils auraient réussi à t'enlever !****» **s'emporta avec raison mon cher frère.

J'allais lui répondre lorsque Grenat pris la parole :

**«****Je suis vraiment d****é****sol****é****e, en r****é****alit****é**** c****'****est de ma faute. C****'****est moi qui l****'****ai conduite dehors. Elle a eu la gentillesse de rester avec moi.**

**- Non, tu ne savais pas. Je n****'****aurais pas d****û**** m****'é****loigner sans les pr****é****venir. Je m****'****excuse de vous avoir inqui****é****t****é****.**

**- Oui tu n****'****aurais pas d****û**** et****…**

**- C****'****est bon Vaan, calme toi, Hilaris s****'****est excus****é****e. Pouvons conna****î****tre le nom de notre alli****é****e****? ****» **dit avec sagesse l'aînée du groupe.

Vaan marmonna une phrase incompréhensible et Grenat me regardait l'air de dire « s'il te plaît fais-le à ma place ». Demande à laquelle j'accédai.

**«****En r****é****alit****é****, il s****'****agit de la princesse Grenat.**

**- La princesse ? !****» **répéta intelligemment mon idiot de frère.

Sans un regard pour Vaan, j'expliquai à Lightning l'histoire de Grenat ou du moins ce que j'en ai compris et après mon récit, demandai :

**«****Est-ce qu****'****elle pourrait nous accompagner, elle aimerait voyager et faire partie de votre guilde.**

**- Hilaris on ne peut pas prendre quelqu****'****un d****'****autre avec nous !**

**- Oh, aller Vaan nous sommes plus tr****è****s loin d'****Oerba et une aide de plus ne serait pas de trop.**

**- Tu souhaites vraiment quitter cette ville ?**

**- Oui c'est-ce que je veux, Lightning.****» **affirma fortement Grenat.

Elles se fixèrent pendant un moment et Lightning finit par nous donner son accord. A cette réponse je fis un grand sourire à ma nouvelle amie, sourire qu'elle me rendit. Ce moment de joie fus interrompu par la voix monotone de Vaan qui s'apitoya.

**«****Je n****'****ai pas mon mot ****à**** dire ****à**** ce que je vois.**

**- Non en effet, c****'****est moi qui prends ce genre de d****é****cision et Grenat ****à**** tout ce qu****'****il faut pour pouvoir faire partie de la guilde.**

**- Bon tr****è****s bien****…****» **soupira le seul garçon.

La tête qu'il nous offrit nous firent tous rire un peu. Lightning me raconta qu'elle avait pu obtenir des Chocobos pour aller plus vite et que ceux-ci nous attendaient hors de la ville. J'étais très excitée à l'idée de voir ces drôles d'oiseaux jaunes et de les chevaucher. A cause de ma fatigue nous avions dû rester une nuit à l'auberge. Le lendemain, ce fut dans la joie et la bonne humeur que nous avions quittés la ville à dos de Chocobos en direction d'Oerba, là où j'allais rencontrer une personne qui jouera un grand rôle dans ma vie.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 2._

_Laissez moi vos avis._

_A bientôt pour la suite._


	4. Chapter 3

_Voici le troisième chapitre. L'histoire se déroule dans l'univers de Final Fantasy._

_Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Square Enix, excepté Hilaris que j'ai créé._

_C'est une sorte de UA (Univers Alternatif), puisque j'ai pris la liberté de mélanger un peu les différents mondes de Final Fantasy, même si ils n'y sont pas tous présents._

_Les Pensées des Personnages sont en italiques, les paroles en gras._

_L'histoire est du POV (Point de Vue) d'Hilaris, sauf précision._

_Les personnages ont peut-être un risque d'OOC, mais j'essaierai de garder le plus possible leurs véritables caractères intacts.  
_

_C'est très gamin et naïf, et je m'excuse si cela vous gène. Sur ce, Bonne Lecture_.

* * *

_Merci à Vargas Famiglia pour sa review._**  
**

* * *

**La Lumière du cœur**

Chapitre 3

**«****En direction d'Oerba, là où j****'****allais rencontrer une personne qui jouera un grand rôle dans ma vie.****» Je ne le savais pas à cet instant, en débutant ce voyage, jamais il ne me serait venu à l'idée que faire la connaissance d'une personne pouvait avoir de telles répercussions sur mon avenir déjà incertain.**

Pour nous rendre à notre prochaine destination, deux jours avaient été nécessaires même à dos de Chocobos. J'avais profité de ce temps pour faire plus ample connaissance avec Grenat. J'ai donc appris qu'elle était une virtuose du violon et qu'elle pratiquait la magie de protection. Magie qui me fut fort utile à Alexandrie. En contre partie je lui avais aussi expliqué pourquoi j'avais quitté Rabanastre. J'avais aussi remarqué que Grenat s'entendait bien avec mon frère, sans doute parce qu'ils avaient le même âge ou plutôt parce que la belle princesse ne laissait pas Vaan indifférent. Pendant que Vaan et Grenat discutaient gaiement, j'en avais profité pour parler un peu avec Lightning.

**«****Dis-moi Lightning, qui allons-nous rencontrer une fois à Oerba ?**

**- Deux membres de la guilde, sans doute Zack et Cloud, mais je n****'****en suis pas s****û****re. **

**- Je vois****…****» **dis-je en m'arrêtant.

Voyant mon halte, Lightning s'approcha de moi et me demanda :

**«****Qu****'****est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

**- En r****é****alit****é**** je voudrais te remercier. On se conna****î****t ****à**** peine et tu m****'****as d****é****j****à**** sauv****é**** la vie deux fois.**

**- C****'****est normal****…**

**- Non ce n****'****est pas normal, pourquoi est-ce que vous tenez tant que ****ç****a ****à**** me d****é****fendre ? Et les autres pourquoi tiennent-ils autant ****à**** m****'****enlever ?**

**- ****…**** Je ne peux pas te r****é****pondre****…****» **soupira-t-elle.

A sa réponse je baissai la tête, voyant cela, mon - amie ? - me caressa les cheveux d'un geste maternel et ajouta :

**«**** Je pense cependant que tu trouveras tes r****é****ponses en continuant d****'****avancer et en rejoignant la guilde. Je te demande juste de me faire confiance, d****'****accord ?****Oh et appelle-moi, Light.****» **finit elle avec ce petit sourire dont elle avait le secret.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement en répondant à son sourire. Sans rien ajouter de plus nous reprîmes notre marche. Quelques heures après notre discussion et quelques combats contre des montres errants, le village d'Oerba apparut devant nous. J'appréhendai un peu la rencontre avec ces deux autres membres, mais mon envie de savoir la vérité était plus forte. Ce fut donc déterminée que je suivi Lightning et Vaan accompagnés de Grenat, là où nous attendaient les deux autres membres de la guilde dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom. D'après Light le point de rendez-vous se situait dans un jardin en hauteur. Après quelques minutes à déambuler dans le village une chose attira mon attention.

Le silence, Oerba était complètement déserte. Un désert de poudre de cristal d'un blanc éclatant. Seul le vent donnait une ambiance à ce village.

**« Il n' y a personne dans cet endroit ? » **demandais-je sérieusement.

Mes trois aînées s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent vers moi, puis Light prit la parole :

**« Cela fait plus de 1500 ans qu' Oerba a été désertée. Après le terrible événement qui s'y est produit, les gens ont peur d'y revenir. Le Massacre des Cie'th, c'est le nom donné à cet épisode.**

**- Les Cie'th ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**- Une sorte de monstre. Mais ils sont spéciaux. **Répondit Grenat.

**- Spéciaux ? En quoi ? »**

Ils ne me répondirent pas de suite, plongés tous trois dans leurs pensées. Ce sujet avait l'air assez délicat. Vaan fut le suivant à prendre la parole.

**« C'est… enfin… Les Cie'th sont ce qu'il est advenu des personnes de Cocoon, les L'Cie comme on les nomme, qui ont perdu leur humanité, se laissant perdre dans la haine. La haine engendrée par la Guerre du Cristal.**

**- … **

**- Dépêchons-nous, ils nous attendent. » **Termina l'aînée.

Je ne posai pas plus de question comprenant aisément que l'histoire de cette endroit était horrible et baignée de sang. Ils avaient continué à avancer tandis que moi je restais un peu en retrait. Arrivés ensuite à une grande place au centre du village, quelque-chose me disait qu'il fallait absolument que je me retourne. Ce que je fis et à cet instant, je le remarquais. Proche de nous, dans le ciel.

Cocoon. Un monde autrefois prospère gisant désormais mort dans l'atmosphère de Pulse. C'était tout simplement magnifique. La poudre recouvrant les montagnes environnantes ainsi que le village s'écoulait lentement de la croûte brisée du satellite. Du doré, du vert passant du clair au foncé, même du bleu, tant de couleurs pour un monde détesté de tout les Pulsiens. Etrangement, une grande tristesse s'empara de moi, une drôle de nostalgie aussi. Un peu comme lorsque j'avais observé mon foyer en quittant Rabanastre. _Pourquoi toute cette peine ? _Pensai-je. Le panorama était tellement irréaliste, tellement surnaturel, le soleil se reflétait dans tout ce blanc, dans la mer bordant Oerba. Je trouvais cela tout simplement extraordinaire.

_**« Hilaris… »**_

_Qu'est-ce que c'était, cette voix ? _Avais-je donc rêvé ? Non, j'étais certaine d'avoir entendu une voix. Cristalline, pure et lointaine.

Je ne pus cependant pas réfléchir plus, car Vaan me dit avec son dialecte si recherché :

**«****Hilaris, qu****'****est-ce que tu fous ? Arr****ê****te de r****ê****ver et ram****è****ne tes fesses ici !****»**

Sortant de mon observation, je me hâtai donc vers celui qui me servait de grand-frère et les deux autres personnes qui nous accompagnaient. Arrivés au jardin, nous nous étions ainsi mis en quête des personnes que l'on devait rencontrées. Vaan les repéra assis au fond du jardin sur un rebord.

**«****Eh, Cloud, Zack !****» **nous explosa les tympans mon cher frère. Une des deux personnes nous fit signe de les rejoindre après l'appel de Vaan. En arrivant près d'eux, je ne pus regarder ces deux personnes que j'avais identifié comme des hommes, mon appréhension ou plutôt mon angoisse refaisant surface.

**«****Vous ****ê****tes en retard.****» **constata un des jeunes hommes. A sa phrase je relevai un peu la tête me permettant de voir qui avait parlé. C'était un blond avec des cheveux coiffés en piques assez courts, des yeux d'un bleu océan brillant étrangement, légèrement plus grand et à peu près de l'âge de Lightning. Il était mince, mais musclé et portait une chemise noire à col haut sans manches, une épaulière noire à gauche sur lequel on pouvait voir une tête de loup en argent, exactement la même que sa boucle à l'oreille gauche, un pantalon, des gants montant jusqu'en haut de ses avant-bras et des bottes, tous noirs. Il y avait aussi des tissus, également noirs qui couvraient sa jambe et son bras gauches tenus tous deux par des ceintures au niveau de la taille et du torse. Il me semblait assez taciturne.

**«****Ouais, on croyait que quelque chose ****é****tait arriv****é**** !****» **s'exclama une deuxième voix.

Je portais alors mon regard vers cette voix et je ne pus plus détourner les yeux. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs coiffés en pointe vers l'arrière, une unique mèche longue pendait devant son visage et aux yeux bleus azurs qui brillaient tout comme le blond, il devait d'ailleurs avoir le même âge que lui. Il avait une cicatrice en forme de X à la joue gauche, était très grand, environ un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq et bien bâti. Il était vêtu d'une chemise sans manche, d'un pantalon simple, de gants courts, d'une ceinture et de bottes, tous de couleur noire à l'instar de son compagnon. Il avait aussi des épaulières à chacune des épaules et une boucle très simple en argent à l'oreille gauche. Il souriait joyeusement et curieusement mon cœur s'accéléra et je ressentis un étrange sentiment. J'avais la sensation de le connaître alors que je le voyais pour la première fois.

**«****Il y a eu quelques complications.****» **répondit calmement Lightning me sortant de ma contemplation.

**« On a dû dormir ici une soirée de plus, c'est flippant comme endroit ! Tu me dois un verre Light !**

**- Je ne te dois rien du tout, cela fait partie des aléas lorsque tu es en mission, Zack.**

**- Bouhou, pourquoi tu es toujours aussi distante avec moi ? Alors qu****'****avec Cloud c****'****est tout le contraire ?**

**- Cloud au moins ne parle pas pour ne rien dire.****» **répondit au tac-au-tac notre jolie soldate.

_Zack, voil__à__ donc son nom__… _me dis-je en l'observant à nouveau.

A mon grand étonnement, le-dis Zack partit s'apitoyer sur l'épaule de celui qui se nommait Cloud.

**«**** Mis à part cela, votre voyage s'est bien déroulé ?****» **questionna le blond en repoussant assez vivement le pleurnicheur qui fila bouder dans son coin en marmonnant quelque-chose qui ressemblait à « personne ne m'aime ici ! »

**« Oui, le voyage après Alexandrie s'est poursuivi sans encombre.**

**- On a aussi rencontr****é**** une jeune fille qui nous a aid****é****s ****à**** Alexandrie et qui souhaiterait rejoindre la guilde, il s****'****agit de Grenat. C****'****est la jeune fille habill****é****e en orange.**

**- Et ta s****œ****ur ? Comment se sent-elle ?**

**- Eh bien je pense qu****'****elle va bien ? Pas vrai, Hilaris ?****» **dit Vaan en se tournant dans ma direction, vite suivi de tous les autres et de Zack qui avait visiblement fini de bouder.

**«****Euh****…**** eh bien****…**** je****…****» **bafouillai-je, gênée sous leurs regards.

Zack et Cloud s'approchèrent de moi qui ne souhaitais qu'une chose, disparaître de leurs regards scrutateurs et Zack s'adressa à moi joyeusement :

**«****Salut, beaut****é****, moi c****'****est Zack Fair et l****'****autre blond l****à****, c****'****est Cloud Strife, tout comme Light on a ****é****t****é**** envoy****é**** pour te prot****é****ger jusqu****'à**** ce qu****'****on arrive ****à**** Bevelle.**

**- C****'****est une mission que nous comptons mener ****à**** bien.**

**- Ah****…**** euh****…**** merci Mr Fair et Mr Strife.**

**- Cloud, d****é****coince un peu ! Tu vois pas que tu l****'****effraies avec ta mine renfrogn****é****e ! Oh et puis Hilaris tu peux nous appeler par nos pr****é****noms et nous tutoyer. Apr****è****s tout on va se c****ô****toyer un bon bout de temps. C****'****est valable pour toi aussi Grenat.****» **s'exclama en souriant le brun. Grenat ne fit qu'acquiescer silencieusement et moi j'étais trop intimidée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Mais timidement, j'osai leur demander :

**«**** Pourquoi****…**** est-ce si important pour vous tous de veiller sur moi ?**

**- Tu le sauras en temps et en heure pour le moment nous devrions****…**

**- Ah non ! **Coupai-je Cloud, les surprenant par le haussement de ma voix.** J'en ai assez de ces phrases qui ne m'apportent aucune réponse. J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi, sinon ne comptez plus sur moi pour vous suivre bien gentiment !****» **continuai-je quelque peu irritée et en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Light, Zack, Cloud et Vaan se fixèrent quelques secondes puis soupirèrent de concert.

**«****Hila****'**** il vaut mieux aller ****à**** Beve****…**

**- Non, je veux la v****é****rit****é**** Vaan. Je suis partie de Rabanastre parce que tu insistais et je n****'****ai pas cherch****é****à**** savoir plus, mais maintenant ****ç****a suffit !**

**- Vaan, je me m****ê****le sans doute de ce qui ne me regarde pas vu que je viens de vous rencontrer****…**** Mais je pense qu****'****Hilaris ****à**** raison, vous clamez sans cesse que vous la prot****é****gerez. Tu te dois de lui donner la raison de ce d****é****vouement.****» **argumenta Grenat.

Vaan me fixa quelques secondes et voyant mon air déterminé, soupira une fois de plus et donna son accord. On se rendit donc dans une habitation délabrée où s'étaient arrêtés Cloud et Zack pour être plus à l'aise. J'allais enfin avoir certaines réponses. Ce fut Vaan qui prit la parole en premier :

**«**** Je te pr****é****viens de suite Hilaris, on ne te dira que le strict minimum et tu auras le reste de tes r****é****ponses ****à**** la guilde.**

**- Ca me semble correct, je vous ****é****coute.**

**-****En r****é****alit****é****, c****'****est P****è****re qui a fait cette demande ****à**** la guilde.**

**- P****è****re ? Mais Vaan, il est mort il y a 10 ans****…**

**- Cette demande a été faite quelques années avant sa mort.** Poursuivit Lightning. **C'est lui qui a fondé notre guilde il y a 14 ans. «****La Lumière du Cœur****» est son nom. Il l'a nommée ainsi en ton honneur, d'après lui c'est la signification de ton prénom dans la langue ancienne de Cocoon. **

**- Nous ne connaissons pas les raisons qui l****'****ont pouss****é****à**** faire cette demande aupr****è****s du directeur, mais ce contrat existe depuis que tu as un an.** Continua Zack. **Au d****é****part c****'****est ta m****è****re qui te prot****é****geait et ****à**** sa mort c****'****est Vaan qui a repris le contrat.**

**- Je l****'****ai repris ****à**** la demande de M****è****re, c****'é****tait ses derni****è****res volont****é****s. Comme tu as pu le constater les hautes sph****è****res d****'****Eden cherchent ****à**** te capturer et pour cela ils utilisent Cid et la PSICOM.**

**- Mais qu****'****est-ce qui les poussent ****à**** vouloir me capturer ?**

**- Nous ne le savons pas, mais il est possible que le directeur qui est le fr****è****re du fondateur ait la r****é****ponse.****»** finit Cloud.

Toutes ces révélations n'avaient fait qu'apporter plus de questions, mais je savais au moins pourquoi ils tenaient tant à me protéger. Le silence dura quelques minutes et fut coupé par Grenat.

**«**** Maintenant que tu connais leurs raisons Hilaris, qu****'****est-ce que tu souhaites faire ?**

**- Je****…**** je souhaite aller ****à**** Bevelle, c****'****est pourquoi je vous suivrais****…****» **répondis-je avec quelques secondes d'hésitation. Cette réponse sembla soulager Vaan qui retenait sa respiration et à ma grande surprise il vint me serrer dans ses bras, geste qu'il ne réalisait jamais en public auparavant.

**«****Hilaris je sais que tu ne comprends pas tout, moi aussi, mais je te demande de nous faire confiance.**

**- Ouais, fais nous confiance, on veillera sur toi !****»** me dit le brun avec un petit clin d'œil.

Je savais bien qu'ils ne me disaient pas tout, surtout Vaan, mais pour l'instant je m'en contentai. Avec un grand sourire, je leur dis que j'avais confiance en eux et que je les remerciais de me protéger.

**«**** Peut-****ê****tre devrions nous rester pour cette nuit ici. Je crois que notre prot****é****g****é****e ****à**** besoin de repos.**

**- Serais-tu devenu observateur Zack ?**

**- Non, c****'****est juste qu****'****Hilaris lui a tap****é**** dans l****'œ****il, Light****…**

**- Toi, tu n'as pas intérêt à draguer ma sœur, elle n'a que 15 ans, alors tu restes loin d'elle, compris ?**Menaça mon frère.

**- Je t****'****ai aussi ****à**** l****'œ****il Zack. **Renchérit Grenat en m'envoyant un clin d'œil.

**- Pourquoi tant de haine ?****» **pleurnicha ce cher Zack.

Ils se tournèrent tous dans ma direction lorsque que je me mis à rire à cause de la tête de Zack. Ils me regardèrent tous avec un sourire attendri.

**«****Tu veux rester ici ce soir, Hilaris ? **Demanda Lightning

**- Oui, j****'****ai eu un peu trop d****'é****motions pour aujourd****'****hui, me reposer ne serait pas de refus.**

**- Alors, c****'****est d****é****cid****é****, on reste.**

**- Comme c'est gentil à toi de préparer notre abris pour la nuit, Zack.** Se moqua Cloud.

**- Hein ? Mais pourquoi moi ?**

**- Parce que tu es celui qui a propos****é****, il me semble.****» **se moqua aussi Grenat.

A la réponse de Grenat qui à mon grand étonnement s'adaptait vraiment vite, Zack marmonna contre les Cloud et les Grenat dans sa barbe inexistante.

Après un bon repas préparé à la belle étoile, nous étions tous montés dans les deux chambres de fortune aménagé avec soin par le grand brun de l'équipe, les garçons dans l'une et les filles dans l'autre. Dans mon sac de couchage, je repensais à tout ce que j'avais appris. Il manquait encore beaucoup de pièce au puzzle qu'était devenu ma vie depuis ma rencontre avec Light. Quelle était la chose qui poussait Cid à vouloir m'enlever. _Peut-être est-ce à cause de ces capacités que je possède depuis toujours ? _Pensai-je. N'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, je décidai d'aller à l''extérieur sur la terrasse. Tout en observant Coccon au clair de lune, je faisais le vide dans mon esprit. Combien de temps étais-je restée là immobile ? Aucune idée. Ce fut une main posée sur mon épaule qui me sortis de ma rêverie et par la même occasion me fis sursauter.

**«****Ah Zack. Tu m****'****as fait peur.**

**- D****é****sol****é…**** Tu n****'****arrives pas ****à**** dormir ?**

**- Non quand je r****é****fl****é****chis trop je fais des insomnies et toi ?**

**- Je ne vais pas te mentir, en fait je te surveillais.****» **m'avoua-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le fixer droit dans les yeux en montrant un peu ma désapprobation. J'étais assez grande pour me défendre un peu ! Non mais ! C'était à ce moment que je réalisais qu'il avait vraiment des yeux magnifiques, d'un bleu si limpide, si doux. Était-ce vraiment possible d'avoir de tels yeux ?

**«**** Tu vas me foudroyer sur place ****à**** me fixer ainsi.****» **plaisanta-t-il.

Aussitôt, je détournai le regard en rougissant fortement.

**«****D****é****sol****é****e, je suis vraiment impolie, mais tes yeux m****'****intriguaient****…**

**- Pardon ?**

**- J****'é****tais en train de me demander si****…**** si c****'é****tait possible d****'****avoir des yeux aussi magnifiques****…****» **avouai-je dans un murmure.

Il ne dit rien et me fixa longtemps, pouvant observer à loisir mon visage qui concurrençait les tomates. Un silence pensant, du moins pour moi, s'installa et ce fut Zack qui le brisa, en ébouriffant mes cheveux, il s'exclama :

**«****Merci pour le compliment, mais tu sais beaucoup de gens ont les yeux bleus. Regarde le peuple de Cocoon, on dit que tous ****à**** part les h****é****ritiers du tr****ô****ne avaient ces m****ê****mes yeux.**

**- Je ne sais pas si ta r****é****f****é****rence est valable, personne ne le sait vraiment.**

**- Hum****…**** Lightning et Cloud ont des yeux bleus. **Reprit-il.

**- Oui, c****'****est vrai, mais ils ne sont pas comme les tiens****…**** et puis cette discussion n****'****a pas lieu d****'ê****tre alors restons en l****à****, s****'****il te pla****î****t****…****»** dis-je plus que gênée.

Il soupira, mais ne poursuivis pas cette conversation et eut la délicatesse de changer de sujet.

**«****Et si tu me parlais un peu de toi ? J****'****aimerais apprendre ****à**** te conna****î****tre.**

**- D'accord, seulement, tu commences d'abord, moi aussi je veux en savoir plus. J'aurais aimé le faire avec Lightning aussi, mais elle m'intimide un peu…**

**- Elle paraît dure, mais en réalité c'est quelqu'un de très doux, un peu comme Cloud. Si tu vas vers elle, je pense qu'elle n'hésitera pas à te répondre. De ce que j'ai pu observer, elle t'aime déjà beaucoup.**

**- … Je pense que je peux te croire, après tout tu la connais depuis plus longtemps que moi. Bon parle-moi de toi, ton âge, tes hobbies et autres banalités dans le genre.**

**- J****'****ai vingt-et-un ans, je viens de Nibelheim comme Cloud. C****'****est mon ami d****'****enfance. Il y a quelques ann****é****es, on faisait partie du Soldat.**

**- Vous faisiez partie de l****'é****lite des combattants alors que vous ****ê****tes si jeunes ?** M'étonnai-je.

**- Oui, mais j'ai vite démissionné. Le Soldat est une expérience que je ne souhaite à personne et Cloud m'a suivi. Maintenant je suis le vice-directeur de la guilde et je préfère largement cette atmosphère. Sinon… eh bien… je rêve de devenir un héros… Me regardes pas comme ça, je sais que c'est gamin, mais j'aimerais vraiment être un héros pour la personne qui comptera le plus pour moi… **se justifia Zack précipitamment en rosissant légèrement des joues.

**- C****'****est un beau r****ê****ve, j****'****esp****è****re qu****'****il se r****é****alisera. **Lui souriais-je.

**- Haha, ****à**** toi maintenant, je suis tout ou****ï****e.****» **me dit-il.

Je lui racontais donc ma vie, que j'avais quinze ans, ce qu'il savait déjà, que j'aurais aimé être une joueuse de Blitzball, mais que j'avais abandonné avant de commencer parce qu'il n'était pas bon de trop rêver. Zack me regarda perplexe en entendant cela et m'assura qu'il fallait avoir un rêve pour pouvoir avancer dans la vie. Je lui avais avoué que j'étais une grande admiratrice de Tidus et de Yuna bien que pour rien au monde je ne l'aurais dit à Vaan… Nous avions discuté pendant un bon moment et plus nous parlions, plus je ressentais un étrange sentiment qui me réchauffait le cœur. Je n'avais cependant pas pu mettre un nom dessus avant d'aller me coucher. C'était très détendu que je m'étais endormie. J'étais d'ailleurs une des dernières à me lever ce matin-là, bien qu'il était encore très tôt.

**«****Alors la marmotte, enfin r****é****veill****é****e ?**

**- Bonjour ****à**** toi aussi, Vaan !****» **grognai-je.

Et il partit dans un grand éclat de rire alors que je le foudroyais du regard. Cloud et Light qui discutaient un peu plus loin se contentèrent de me saluer de la main. _Ces deux-là ont l'air plutôt proche. _Constatai-je. Grenat, elle, déjeunait à la terrasse. Je me décidai à la rejoindre.

**«****Salut Grenat ! Bien dormi ?**

**- Pas trop mal et toi ?**

**- J****'****ai dormi un peu tard, mais ****ç****a va. J****'****ai discut****é**** un peu avec Zack hier soir. D****'****ailleurs o****ù**** est-il ?**

**- Il n****'****est pas encore r****é****veill****é**** je crois****…****»** répondit la princesse.

Une heure plus tard, notre Zack national n'était toujours pas arrivé et Cloud commençait à s'impatienter. Légèrement en colère, il décida d'aller secouer le retardataire. Curieuse de voir le sort que lui réservait Cloud, je le suivis.

Zack était allongé, dormant comme un bienheureux, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser la colère du blond. En se rapprochant de lui, Cloud murmura d'une voix basse à faire peur :

**«****Cesse donc de dormir, idiot.**

**- Hein ? Keskispas ? **marmonna Zack encore dans les vapes.

**- ****Sors de ce lit, imbécile. » **murmura à nouveau Cloud, mais à ses oreilles cette fois. Ce qui eut comme effet de bien réveiller le brun. Je peinai à retenir le fou rire qui me tordait le ventre. Cloud avait vraiment un don pour réveiller les autres.

**«****Mince c****'****est d****é****j****à**** le matin ?**

**- Dépêche toi si tu ne veux pas que Light te tue.**

**- Oh my God, je suis mort !****» **s'époumona Zack.

La tête qu'il fit à cet instant m'acheva complètement et c'est en riant que je dis :

**«****Hahahaha****…**** franchement Zack****…**** haha****…**** tu es****…**** la personne la plus dr****ô****le****…**** hahaha****…**** que j****'****ai rencontr****é…**** hahaha.**

**- Cloud, Hilaris se fout de ma gueule !**

**- Et elle a bien raison. » **

C'était toujours en riant et sous le regard légèrement amusé de Cloud que nous rejoignîmes nos amis accompagnés d'un Zack encore un peu fatigué. Lightning qui à ce moment portait bien son nom, le foudroya de ses yeux bleu-verts avant de lui donner un coup de poing bien placé, Grenat se contenta de hausser les épaules et Vaan, lui, s'exclama :

**« Ben alors, panne de réveil Zack ? Et toi qui te vantes d'être un lève tôt.**

**- Remercies ta sœur pour cette panne d'oreiller. **Dit le brun en se relevant doucement.

**- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que Hilaris vient faire dans cette histoire ?**

**- Je lui ai odieusement fait la cour pendant une bonne partie de la nuit ! Pas vrai, beauté ?****» **répondit Zack en me faisant un sourire charmeur.

La mine de Vaan était tellement drôle, que j'éclatai de rire pour la seconde fois de la journée. Nous reprîmes la route tranquillement, notre prochaine destination étant le Sélénos. Le journée d'hier fut forte en révélation, mais ma rencontre avec Zack restera une des plus belles journées de ma vie. Armée d'une nouvelle détermination, j'étais pressée d'arriver à Bevelle et d'y découvrir « La Lumière du Cœur ».

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 3._

_Laissez moi vos avis._

_A bientôt pour la suite._


End file.
